This project deals with the preparation of ligands which will form stable chelates with radioactive metals. The ligands are designed to create radioactive molecules whose distribution can be recorded using nuclear medicine imaging methods. The work will make use of Quantitative-Structure-Distrubution Studies to allow the design of ligands which will have the physical-chemical properties necessary for accumulation of the radiopharmaceuticals in the heart and other non-excretory organs.